Love Letters
by airenhitomi
Summary: An exchange of love letters between many favorite members of the Naruto line. Chapter 1, Iruka-Kakashi. Shounen-ai, Fluffiness. Originally Posted Under Lil'wystynyra


**LOVE LETTERS  
By Airen Hitomi**

* * *

**1. Kakashi and Iruka**

The two had been flirting outrageously for weeks. Everyone could see it. Team Seven could see it. Hell, even the blind kid who lived next door to Sakura could see it. But despite the fact that Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka were very obviously head over heels for each other, both were too shy to go beyond semi-harmless flirting. 

It was Kakashi who made the first move, finally. He and Team Seven had just returned from a two-week mission, during which time he had almost lost his head, literally, several times, and Kakashi had come to the conclusion that he had to do something about his obsession with that dark-haired Chuunin, because it was seriously driving him to distraction. 

He turned his mission report in to Iruka three days late. That in itself was no surprise. Kakashi was always late. It was rumoured that Kakashi would always wait until Iruka was at the desk…well, it wasn't a rumour so much as a solid fact. No other administrator had ever gotten a report from Kakashi. 

Inside the mission report was a neatly folded note on pale blue paper. The single word, "Iruka", was written on the front in Kakashi's untidy scrawl. Smiling to himself, Iruka opened the note and began to read. 

_ I can see myself… running my hands through that silky dark hair, tangling my fingers in it as I pull you close for a kiss… _

I can see myself…getting lost in those beautiful chocolate eyes, drowning, until the rest of the world melts away and there is nothing left by me and you… 

I can see myself…trailing butterfly kisses along that scar. The mark of your pain, but also of your strength… 

I can see myself…begging for the feel of that mouth, those soft lips and warm tongue, on me and around me and inside me… 

I can see myself…pulling that taut body close, feeling the smooth muscles under my kneading fingers and searching tongue. That back and neck and those shoulders arching as I nip and suck and nuzzle… 

I can see myself…wrapped in those strong arms as we cuddle. You holding me as I come down from the incredible high I get when you're around me… 

I can see myself entwined in those legs as we drift off to sleep, satisfied and happy and loved… 

I can see myself…always and only…with you… 

I love you Iruka. 

Iruka was stunned. He knew Kakashi was attracted to him. He'd have to have been dense not to notice all the hints the silver-haired ninja dropped at him (like anvils from the roof of a ten storey building), but this was…wow!

* * *

Three days later Kakashi returned home after tormenting his students to find a plain white note slipped under the front door. Kakashi felt a small thrill at seeing Iruka's neat handwriting. He hadn't had a chance to see the dark-haired sensei since he'd given him the letter. 

"Kakashi," it said. 

_I want to know…what that silver hair would look like spread across my pillow, or my chest, or dripping wet after a shower… Does it fall loose around your shoulders when you take off your forehead protector? _

I want to know…if those cheeks blush bright pink, if you have freckles along that nose, if that Sharingan eye curves when you're happy, like the other does…What do you hide beneath your mask? 

I want to know…the feel of those lips on mine, on my jawline, my neck, my chest, lower, all over…Are they soft and timid or strong and sure? 

I want to know…what you look like naked…Are you covered in the scars of missions past, or is that alabaster skin smooth and unblemished? 

I want to know…if you snore, if you snuggle, if you walk around naked when you get up…Would you be comfortable enough around me to act the way you always do? 

I want to know…you, everything about you…everything about us… 

I love you Kakashi 

Kakashi grinned stupidly after reading this. And blushed bright pink under his mask.

* * *

Iruka walked slowly, shoulders slumped and feet dragging through the multitude of cherry blossoms that covered the ground. He was exhausted, having just taught an active lesson in Chakra control. He doubted he had any left after the amount of demonstrations the children had begged him to give. But despite his exhaustion, he was smiling and humming lightly. The kids had done well, Kakashi loved him, and all was well in his world. 

A strong gust of wind sent cherry blossoms swirling erratically around him, obscuring his vision. With his momentary lack of sight, and Chakra, he failed to notice the figure popping up beside him, the hands grasping his waist, until it was over. 

Iruka was no longer walking alone through the trail of cherry blossoms toward his home. He now stood, inside a forest of tall trees casting everything in shadow, with a silver-haired Jounin standing in front of him, hands still on Iruka's waist. 

Even in the darkness, Iruka could see one very important thing; Kakashi's face was bare. There was no mask, no lopsided forehead protector, just a pale face, mismatched eyes and the most kissable lips Iruka had ever seen. 

Iruka felt those gloved hands pull him closer. One went up, rubbing his back and shoulders. The other went down, cupping his ass. Iruka blushed as he stared into the face that was now less that an inch from his own. 

"Hi," Kakashi whispered, warm breath ticking over Iruka's burning skin. Iruka could say nothing. He thought he may have, perhaps, released a few vowel sounds, but that was the extent of his speaking abilities at present. So instead, he let his body do the talking. He stepped forward, arms encircling the silver-haired Jounin, his silver-haired Jounin, and tilted his head up to brush his lips against Kakashi's. The kiss, that readily deepened, the strong bodies, face to face, chest to chest, hip to hip, felt right. And they were happy.

* * *

Note From Lil': This was written by one of my best friends, it's her first story so be nice! I'm posting it bcoz she can't for three days or something silly like that. Airen:**(-**points to Lil'**-)** SHE MADE ME DO IT!!!!!!  
I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU!!  
Please review!! (and no laughing!) 


End file.
